The last flight of a raven
by I Want Candy
Summary: ONE SHOT.This is set after Trygon. The titans are dead apart from Raven who is now living with the only person to show her kindness.Slade. Charictors are OOC. R


Okay this is a random one shot that i wrote trying to think of a new chappie for my other story that I am working on. I am not sure if I got the phrophacy right. The charictors are ooc so dont tell me that they are because i know that.

_Disclamer: I dont own anything in here apart from the graveyard._

* * *

The rain lashed down on the windows trying to brake into them, trying to get at the hooded figure that stood at the window watching all that happened on the outside. As she watched a fork of lightning passed over the sky, it light up enough so that you could see her face. Her skin was a shade of gray that none could copy, her eyes where amethyst and seemed to show every part of her soul to the glass, her hair was the same colour as her eyes, the same shade of purple. Her hair was cut to shoulder length. Her clock was a light blue to white. She had changed a lot. Her name was Raven, Raven Roth, she left her home after she had destroyed it after Trygon destroyed it, she did nothing but let him come through.

_The gem was born of evils fire, he came to claim, he came to sire, the end of all thing mortal._

Well she did let it happen then she saw hope when the titans tried to stop him, when they hurt him, they came all the way to hell just to find her, just to bring her back.

But Robin found her, he saved her, but did he love her? That was the only question to ask now. Did he love her? Well now she couldn't find out, she could pray and hope that they will come back to her to find her agione but she doughted that they could. They where dead after all and she was to blame, she didn't help she didn't stand up to her farther, she was scared.

Something moved behind her something grabbed her waist. It was strong and yet gentile. He was her enemy. He was Slade. And he was her lover, he comforted her after there death, he was all she had left, anywhere and she liked his arms there it felt comforting and relaxing. He reminded her of Robin. Her long lost leader, the only guy that she had liked maybe more then that, but now it was too late for him, too late for anything.

"Hey how come you are up so late"

"Sorry the storm woke me and I thought I would stand here and watch it"

"Your cold come back to bed it is a lot wormer there then it is out here in your night gown"

He was right but she didn't want him to be. She just wanted to stand there looking out onto the main land, looking to see where her friends had been buried looking to go out there and find them.

"I will do I just have to go and find them"

He didn't have to ask who she meant. He knew that she was going to go and find there graves. "Raven don't do this to yourself you have to let them go"

"Let them go how can I let them go they died because of me they died trying to save me trying to bring back the world that they had lost and I was too scared so I couldn't help. How can I forget them."

He knew it was the wrong thing to say as soon as the words left his mouth but it was to late to take it back now. "Alright if you want to go out to them at least wait till morning so that you don't get wet"

"No I need to go now I have to do something" with that she left his embrace and headed for the kitchen and disappeared.

When she entered the kitchen she grabbed a knife that was on the chopping bored and took her soul self/form and headed towards the graveyard. To there graves. The Titans would be together once more.

She entered the graveyard and headed right to the secluded spot under the willow tree that held little joy for her anymore but still had a lot of tranquillity to it but tonight something stirred in the shadows.

"Hello Robin"

"Rea what are you doing here?"

"I am putting all of our souls to rest. I am rejoining the Titans." Rob knew what she meant but could do nothing to stop her from taking her life.

With a foul swoop she plunged the knife that she pulled out of her cape right into her heart with enough force that it would stop automatically.

"Rea why did you do this?"

A small white light emitted from the chest of the dead bird. Forming into the Teenage Raven that everyone remembered her to be. "Because I love you Robin I always have this is the only way that I could think of telling you"

"Rea. I love you too" then the storm stopped and the world seemed to smile on the birds at that moment.

The tall onlooker in the corner hiding behind a tree looked sad and longingly towards Rea

"Raven what did you do for him?" Slade sighed and walked back to his life that was without his little bird. Without Raven.

The white lights vanished while they where laughing and joking with a smaller one with spiky hair, while someone flew up ahead and a mechanical Titan locked them into a massive bare hug that would have killed them if they hadn't already been dead. The titans where back together and there souls could sleep knowing that if anything they where together as friends. People if nothing else they where misfits guided to each other through fate and became the closest friends that there could possibly be.

* * *

Thanks for reading this. please read and review and tell me what you think. critasisam is welcome so that i can make my future fics better and this one. 


End file.
